More Than A Trainer
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Checkmate wants to make amends to Sunshine after what happened during his match with Kid Muscle. Will Sunshine accept his apology? Read and find out. No pairings. It's a father/son thing.


_Hey, I thought there weren't very man Checkmate and Sunshine fics, so I just did one of my own. I hope I did Checkmates accent okay; and I hope it's not too short. There's no slash or anything; it's just a father figure moment, as I call it. Enjoy!  
>I don't own Ultimate Muscle, Checkmate, or Sunshine.<br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sorry<p>

Back at home, Checkmate has fully recovered from his match with Kid Muscle. But, he wanted to do something for his trainer, Sunshine, after lashing out at him; he wanted to make up for calling him a lousy trainer and tearing up his old DMP photo. Checkmate went into the room of his trainer, where Sunshine is sitting on his bed, reading a book.

Checkmate as he entered, "Master Sunshine?"

Sunshine looking up at his apprentice, "Hmm? Yes Checkmate? What is it?" He can sort of tell that something was wrong.

Checkmate knelt down and bowed his head, as if in shame.

Checkmate sighed deeply as he looked down, "I wanted to...apologize for mine behavior during my match with Kid Muscle. I didn't mean to cause thee so much pain and disappointment. I'm truly sorry, Master Sunshine."

The man sighed as he puts his book down, stood up, walked over to Checkmate, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sunshine in a fatherly tone, "You don't have to apologize, son. I realize now that I should've trained your mind more than your muscles. Don't worry about it."

Checkmate bowed again as he spoke, "I'm also sorry about tearing up your old photo of your friends from the DMP. I know that was unforgivable as well."

Sunchine smiled as he patted his students shoulder and goes to look under his bed for a box that's been hidden away for some time.

Sunshine smiled slightly at the young man, "I never told you this before, Checkmate, but I should tell you right now."

He opens the box and pulls out a lamented photo...of his friends of the DMP! As if it was never torn!

Checkmate was confused at this, "B-But...h-how.. I thought I..."

Sunshine chuckled at himself, "As it turns out, I made a copy years ago and forgot all about it. I've kept this and my other precious photos in this box for a long time and, unfortunately, they're starting to get a little dusty. I wish I had a better way to keep them in good condition." He had it hidden away, just in case he needed a back-up.

The young man, then, stood up and went into his room. When he came back, he had a square, brown paper-wrapped package with string tied around it.

Checkmate as he held the object, "I was gonna wait until your Birthday to give you this...but I still wanna make it up to thee somehow. This is for you."

He handed his master the package and Sunshine started to unwrap it; revealing it to be a photo album.

Sunshine was suprised at the gift, "Checkmate...this is wonderful. Where did you get this?"

Checkmate shrugged at his master, "I got it at that hobby shop in town. I had it put away for a while and wanted to give it to thou." He wanted to show that he was grateful to Master Sunshine.

Sunshine smiling at Checkmate, "My boy...this is the most thoughtful gift anyone ever gave me. You didn't have to do this, you know."

Checkmate smiled right back, "It's my way of telling thee that I've always cared and respected you...father."

Sunshine couldn't believe what he heard! Did Checkmate just called him "father"? The two have been together since Checkmate was an infant, but he's never thought of Sunshine as a parent.

Checkmate sighed at himself, "Ever since I was a boy, I've thought of thee as a father, but I never had the chance to tell you. You're the most grateful trainer I ever met, Master Sunshine."

Sunshine felt the tears pool in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away before facing his student again.

Sunshine was happy at the thought, "Thank you so much, my dear boy. He held out his arms to the boy."

Checkmate grinning at his father-figure, "You are most welcome, my dear father."

And for the first time, the two shared a family hug; Checkmate and Sunshines bond is not only improved, but stronger than ever. Sunshine was happy that his son wants to be a better Chojin and Checkmate is glad that his trainer is always there for him, even through any obstacles. I guess even some trainers can be good fathers, too.

THE END


End file.
